It's Just Business
by TabbyCat33098
Summary: Harry's in love with his boss, and it's tearing away at his heart. But when he goes to hand in his resignation letter, his boss turns his world upside down. Non-magic AU. Minor language. Two-shot. ((Incredibly sorry, uploaded the wrong fic. It should be fixed now!))
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've actually had this written and sitting on my phone for the last mine months, but I'd completely forgotten about it until I went to clean out my phone today of the fics I had already published/rewritten/backed up. So I figured I would get this published before I forgot about it again or accidentally deleted it off my phone or something. Also, I know this isn't the process for resignations, but I'm claiming dramatic license. ACOMI and Tail updates are coming soon as well. I'm so glad I've been able to get back to writing. Happy reading!

EDIT: I'm incredibly sorry, I had a minor mishap and uploaded the wrong file. This is the right fic! :)

* * *

**It's Just Business**

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a call on line three," Harry said over the intercom.

"God, is it Linda again? Tell her I'm busy and I'll call her later. I cannot handle another air headed twit today!"

Harry suppressed a laugh at Draco's antics and instead sighed in exasperation. "Mr. Malfoy, you've put her off four days in a row now. It would be impolite to keep her waiting longer," he said, as if talking to a child.

Draco was silent. Then he groaned. "Alright, out her through. And stop laughing, the whole building can hear you!"

Harry rolled his eyes, then realized Draco couldn't see him. "I'm rolling my eyes, Malfoy," he said helpfully, losing his professional facade for a moment. Then he was all charm and smiles again. "I'm putting her through." He transferred the call, then stared fondly at the phone, still laughing internally at Draco's childish behavior. His smile dropped after a moment, and he sighed sadly.

He had realized a while ago that he loved his boss, and, although he knew Draco would never love him back, he had thought he could be content with the odd camaraderie they shared. After all, Harry was just Draco's secretary. How could he hop to be noticed when Draco had some of the world's wealthiest and handsomest men parading before him on a daily basis? But Harry knew he held a special place in Draco's heart, and he had been content with that.

But recently, it hadn't been enough. Harry wanted to settle down with someone, come home to a partner, lie in a bed filled with someone else's warmth. He wanted someone to share his life with, to make memories with, to mark milestones with. And he knew that as long as he was pining over Draco, he would never be able to find another person.

He tried not to think about the envelope in his desk, tried not to imagine how the confrontation would go. And to some extent, he succeeded. But he kept returning to one thought: would Draco care? Would Draco miss him, or would his boss replace him immediately? Had he made an impression on Draco's life? Or had he just been another fleeting thought?

Harry firmly pushed the worry out of his mind. He had made his decision. What would come would come.

As the day drew to a close, Harry began packing this things away. All his personal effects were thrown into his briefcase, except for one photograph. All his research, files, notes, and comments were neatly organized for his successor. The files on the computer were transferred to a flash drive, which he tucked into the top drawer, and his work surface was efficiently wiped down with a Clorox wipe. His workplace clean, Harry drew out the envelope he had left in the top drawer and went to see Draco. He knocked on the door once and, upon receiving no reply, quietly opened it and slipped in.

Draco was sitting slumped in his chair, head resting on the desk and arms clasped over his neck. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence. Draco started and looked up, blinking wildly.

"Potter, hi," he said. Harry got the impression his boss had been taking a quick nap. He smiled at the thought before remembering why he was here. His smile dropped like a rock.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm handing in my resignation. Don't get me wrong, I loved the job, it something personal has come up and I can't continue working here." he placed the sealed envelope on Malfoy's desk. "I'm almost done packing, and I've already compiled a list of potential replacements. I've left a file out for whomever you choose as my successor. I've set up an automatic alert system that will remind you about all of your appointments for the next two weeks. It's been fun working with you, Malfoy." Harry grinned, gave his boss a mock salute, spun smartly on his heel, and walked out of the office, ignoring Draco's dazed expression.

He sobered as he returned to his desk, trying to assess what he could take comfortably now and what he would have to make a return trip for. He had never dreamed that Draco would be asleep when Harry broke the news, and would grill him about why he was leaving. He even had a cover story ready. But he doubted Draco had heard anything he had said.

Harry fumed silently to himself as he stored his briefcase and another box of stuff in his car. He returned for the final box, cursing the blonde git to high hell. He opened the drawers to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and froze.

He shifted the box to his left arm and pulled out the only photo he had of Draco laughing. The company had sponsored a carnival, and Harry had convinced Draco to go with him. To both their surprises, Draco had had a marvelous time, and Harry had managed to get it on camera.

Harry leaned at the desk and stared at the picture, drowning in nostalgia. Without conscious thought, tears began streaking down his face. He stayed like that for several minutes before turning to throw the picture away and coming face-to-face with Draco in the process.

Harry hurriedly wiped his tears away. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, somehow keeping his voice steady. But it was a wasted effort. Draco had already seen the tears. It was only a matter of time before the questions came.

Instead, Draco plucked the photo out of Harry's hand. He looked at it from a second, trying to place it in his memory. "Hm. I remember that day," he said after a minute. "Who the hell purposely sets up an event that attracts hundreds of overenthusiastic children? Still, the rides were fantastic. When did you get this picture, Potter?"

"Um, when I went to get the funnel cake," Harry managed to say.

Draco considered the photo. "I'll have to destroy this, you know," he said conversationally. "I do have a reputation to keep." He tucked it into his back pocket and looked at Harry, who had taken a step back. "Now, about your resignation."

"It's final, Malfoy, I'm not changing my mind," Harry said, forestalling Draco's inevitable protests.

"Yes, yes, I understand that. And I appreciate all you've done, you were a wonderful employee, won't you consider staying on, I'll offer you a raise, blah blah blah," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just wondering, Potter, why you've suddenly decided to up and quit even though you have no complaints."

"It's personal," Harry said firmly. "I have my reasons."

Draco nodded. "It would have been nice if you had shared those reasons with me. Perhaps then, none of this would have been necessary."

Harry was confused. "Malfoy, what are you talking about?"

Draco took a step forward and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders to keep him from moving. "This, Harry," he whispered, and drew Harry into a soft kiss.

Harry froze. Was this a trick? Was Draco trying to take advantage of Harry? Did Draco know Harry loved him and was simply leading him on?

And then Harry decided _what the hell_ and kissed Draco back.

He stopped thinking and gave himself over to the sensations running through his body. Draco's lips were firm but soft, intense and unyielding, hot with passion but cold from the air conditioned room. Harry tangled a hand in Draco's hair, bringing the blonde closer and leaving no doubt as to his feelings.

All too soon, though, Draco pulled away. Harry tried to follow, but Draco gently pushed him back with a smirk.

And then the reality of the situation hit Harry. He pushed away from Draco angrily, grabbed his box from where it had fallen onto the desk, and shoved his way past Draco. "I don't know what you think you're playing at, Malfoy, but I'm not just a plaything," Harry said coldly. "I don't do one-offs."

But Draco didn't look smug or pleased. He looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, echoing Harry's words from earlier.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Just because I don't work here anymore and can't do anything about it doesn't give you free rein to use me for sex. This may suddenly be okay because it's no longer "between employees," but I have feelings, Malfoy. I'm a real person. I...I love you, but I won't allow you to take advantage of that."

Draco was silent for a minute. Then his eyes narrowed, too. "I'm glad I waited to do this, if that's the case. At least my suspicions weren't unfounded. I thought you knew me better than that, Harry. I never play with the emotions of someone I care about; it's unnecessarily cruel, and while I am many things, cruel is not one of them. And I do care about you, Harry, more so than I have ever cared about anyone else." He spun on his heel and walked towards his office. "I guess I'll see you around, Harry," he said breezily without turning around. "And just for the record, I loved you, too."

Harry felt frozen to the spot as he tried to process what had just happened. But by the time he turned to confront Draco, the blonde had already shut and most likely locked his door. "Damn it!" Harry cursed under his breath. Why couldn't he have just accepted it? Why did he have to second guess everything? "Bloody git," he muttered, but there was no heat in his voice. He had had a chance, and he had lost it. And now he would never have that chance again.

"I guess I'll see you around, Draco," he whispered in response to Draco's earlier comment. "And I'll always love you, you git."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When I first wrote this fic, I had planned for it to be a one-shot. Which means, lots of angst. But then I was like, "I can't do that to my characters!" So I wrote the next chapter. This has also been sitting on my phone for over nine months, but I'm finally getting it up. Yay! ACOMI Ch 4 is also up, so go check that out if you haven't already. I'm honestly not entirely sure where this chapter came from, I edited and rewrote a lot as I was typing this up and it ended up being several hundred words longer than the original chapter, so. Enjoy, I suppose. Reviews are loved. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry was floating on air. He felt like he could walk on water. He felt like he could fly. He felt like he could accomplish anything he wanted to.

He felt like he could love again.

It had been five years since he had told Draco he loved him. And it had been five years since Draco had confessed his own love. Surely Harry could stop pining after the blonde now? Even though he knew he would never truly get over Draco, and would never truly stop loving him, surely Harry could open up his heart again? He could find someone else who would love him, broken heart and all, and whom he could love back.

Because it seemed like he had. Fabian was sweet, charming, kind, sensitive, everything Harry could ask for in a man. And he was gorgeous, too. He mesmerized Harry, and made him feel like there was no one else, and there had never been anyone else. When Harry was with Fabian, he could almost forget about Draco.

Humming under his breath, Harry stepped out of his car. He waltzed up the stairs to his apartment, smiling brightly at the young woman he passed in the stairwell. He laughed quietly at the alarmed look on her face.

Then he stopped abruptly, smile sliding off his face and happiness abandoning his heart as all his old feelings came rushing back.

Standing as gracefully as ever in front of his apartment was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry said in surprise.

Draco swiveled to face Harry. "Potter," he said quietly.

Harry stumbled forward, fumbling for his keys. "What brings you here?" he asked as he opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it open for Draco. He slipped off his shoes and headed to the couch.

"I...I need a place to stay," Draco said, shutting the door behind him. "My building had a bit of a plumbing issue and flooded all our flats, and we've all been thrown out until they can fix it."

"And you can't stay with your parents?" Harry asked incredulously. "Or even with one of your friends?" It had been five years, after all, without a single message or visit from Draco. Why was he turning to Harry now?

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "They disowned me when I came out to them, several years ago. None of my friends appreciate my orientation either, especially not the male ones. The homophobic mentality is too deeply ingrained in them."

Harry stared at the pitiable man currently leaning against the doorframe. Then he sighed. He could never refuse the blonde; why keep up the pretense? "Go get your stuff," Harry said resignedly. "I'll order a pizza."

Draco smiled gratefully and opened the door again. "I appreciate it, Potter," he said.

"Anytime," Harry replied, partly because it was true and partly because he knew it was the most thanks Draco's pride would allow him to give. He stared at the door for a few minutes after Draco had left before shaking himself out of his reverie and picking up the phone.

The evening was eventless. Draco returned with a few small bags of clothes and other essentials, and the two shared a quiet and awkward meal. Harry gave Draco a quick tour of the small flat. He then made up the couch for Draco and headed to bed himself.

That night, he was awoken abruptly by a shrill scream that pierced his apartment. He bolted upright and was out of the bed within seconds. He took a second to identify where the cry had come from before grabbing the golf club that he kept by his bed for this very purpose and running towards the only other person who could have made that noise: Draco.

When he reached the other man's room, he paused to take in the situation. It soon became clear that no one had broken into the flat, and no one had harmed Draco. After confirming that Draco was in no danger, Harry turned his attention to the man himself.

The blonde was sitting upright, chest heaving, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead in the dim room. Harry felt his heart stutter and his mouth dry up. Even held in the clutches of fear, Draco looked absolutely breathtaking.

But this wasn't the time for thoughts like those. Harry shook his head to clear it and rested the golf club against the couch. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Draco jumped when he noticed Harry standing awkwardly near the couch. He hesitated for a second before replying, "Yes, I just had a nightmare. I'll be fine."

Harry nodded in understanding, thinking back to when he used to have his own nightmares. He picked up the golf club and headed back to his bedroom to capture those last few hours of sleep. However, he turned around before he had gone three steps and impulsively asked, "Do you want to talk about it? It's just, I used to have my own nightmares, and it helped me, sometimes."

When Draco was silent for a minute, his face pensive and expressionless, Harry turned to leave. "Alright, then. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"I dreamed that I had finally asked you out, and you laughed in my face before rejecting me," Draco said quietly, so softly that Harry almost thought he had imagined it. He froze. "I don't think I could live with myself if you'd moved on, knowing that I had had a chance and blown it because I'd been stupid. Even though I have no right to ask those things of you, not anymore."

Harry turned around slowly to find Draco's piercing gaze locked with his own. "You too?" he whispered quietly, making sure there was nothing uncertain about what he was saying. He could almost tell the moment his words sank into Draco's tired mind.

"You don't have anyone right now?" Draco asked, and the hope that he tried and failed to hide in his voice made Harry's heart tremble.

"I did, but he isn't important," Harry answered truthfully, smiling a little and feeling happiness engulf.

In a flash, Draco had thrown off his blanket and rushed at Harry. He grabbed Harry roughly by the face and looked deep into the brunette's eyes. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he growled, "Good," and descended upon Harry's lips.

The kiss was passionate and tender at the same time and brought back memories of their one and only kiss five years ago. But this kiss was a hundred times better. It was mutual and honest and hid no deceptions. All the cards had been laid on the table, and this was the result. Harry brought his hands up to tangle in Draco's hair and kissed back with as much passion and love as he could. In that moment, nothing mattered. Not the early hour, not the sleep that clouded their eyes, not the morning they could both taste.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours before they broke apart. Neither knew. Neither cares. When they finally did separate, they stayed in each other's arms, and Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologized in a whisper, saying what he should have all those years ago. "I shouldn't have doubted you. You weren't the only one in the wrong."

"The fault is mine," Draco insisted, and Harry had to marvel at the pride Draco must have had to swallow to say that. Surely that said something. Surely it was a testament to how much Draco cared. "I was too cryptic. I assumed too much. I should have been clearer."

Harry smiled into Draco's shoulder. "I think we can safely say we both messed up," he said with a chuckle.

"But that's alright, because we're both fixing it," Draco responded without missing a beat.

Harry laughed and pulled away from Draco, instead grabbing his wrist and pulling him into Harry's bedroom. He playfully pushed Draco onto the bed and crawled in after him, pulling the covers over them both. "Love you, Draco," he mumbled fondly, already being reclaimed by sleep.

"I love you, too," Draco whispered as he, too, succumbed to the darkness engulfing him.

**FIN**


End file.
